phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Oil on Candace
|image= |caption=Phineas, Ferb and Django painting the unpainted desert. |season=1 |production=122B |broadcast=41 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Antoine Guilbaud Aliki Theofilopoulos |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=October 17, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" }} Phineas and Ferb help their friend Django impress his artist father Beppo by painting the Unpainted Desert. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to impress his old evil science teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher family is with Django at a museum featuring an exhibit by Django's dad. The exhibit consists of a series of every-day objects, but large-scale. Django spots his dad and runs over to him, asking him if he wants to hang out with them. Beppo is too busy answering questions to the media and others to hang out with his son, but promises to catch up with him later. The kids go to see Beppo's latest exhibit while Candace complains that she would rather be home with Perry. Linda wonders what Perry does when they leave him home alone, and Perry is shown spending his day off watching soap operas only to be interrupted by Major Monogram, who informs him that Doofenshmirtz's mentor would visit her ex-student that day. Perry tries to ignore him, but eventually capitulates to the call of duty. Meanwhile, the kids are viewing the exhibit Donuts over the Mountain. Phineas compliments the exhibit and says that Django must have gotten his artistic talent from his father. Django remains unconvinced of his own talent; he pulls out a card he made for his dad but thinks that, since everything his dad makes is so big, he wouldn't appreciate the gift. Phineas and Ferb decide to help Django recreate his card on a larger scale by painting it on the famous Unpainted Desert, which happens to be located next to the mountains on which Donuts Over the Mountain is displayed upon. Conveniently, Django's dad had made a set of working sculptures of really big art supplies, called Really Big Art Supplies. Agent P arrives at Doofenshmirtz's home and is, in due course, trapped in a chair. Through song, Doofenshmirtz explains that he had always tried his best to impress his professor, Dr. Gevaarlijk, even though she hated him, and that today would be his last chance to leave a good impression. Once the song is over, he tells Agent P to hold on for just a moment while he goes to pay the dancers. He attempts to flirt with the lead dancer, but she walks out without a word once she has received payment; Doofenshmirtz, however, seems unfazed by the rejection, even used to it, as he reassures Agent P (and perhaps himself as well) that he'd "had a shot there." Back at the museum, Phineas, Ferb and Django finish painting Django's drawing and make it so big it covers most of a sand dune. Phineas tells Django that he ought to sign it, and Django agrees, saying that "they should all sign it." When Dr. Gevaarlijk arrives at Doofenshmirtz house, she criticizes Doofenshmirtz's posture, then has him show her his latest evil inventions and projects. She at first is impressed by some of the inventions he made, which include the Deflatinator and the Drillinator, but is quickly disappointed when she learns that none of them actually worked and that only Doofenshmirtz himself was injured in their operation. Desperate, he tells her that his blender is a "Blenderinator, spelling doom for even the toughest of apples!" After some sarcastic comments, Dr. Gevaarlijk tries to leave, saying, "Where is the phone-inator? I need to call a cab-inator." Doofenshmirtz tries to impress her one more time and hurries Dr. Gevaarlijk over to the chair in which Agent P is trapped, insisting that he had a nemesis and is therefore evil, but Perry had reverted to his "mindless domesticated animal" mode, so she doesn't believe him. He protests, saying he really was his nemesis, to which she replies, "In your letters, you said your nemesis was a 'suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury.'" Doofenshmirtz releases Perry from the trap, insisting that he will do something, and tells Perry to "thwart his plans," but he only sits there and performs his characteristic chirping-purring sound, causing her to tell him that "this is just sad." At the art exhibition, Candace is starting to enjoy herself. She goes to admire the view and sees the exhibit "Donuts over the Mountain." However, when she sees Phineas' and Ferb's signatures on the painting made on the Unpainted Desert, she reverts to her usual self and tries, once more, to bust them. Django is running to show his father the painting at the same time Candace is running to show the same thing to her mom. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz is revealing to his mentor his latest evil plan of blowing up the moon, which he claims is to honor her visiting him. Finally, Dr. Gevaarlijk shows some approval, stating that she has always hated moon-related songs. Yet again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz fails (he accidentally moved the machine and it fired on a dam), and yet again, Dr. Gevaarlijk is disappointed, saying that she "liked a good toe-tapping dam song." The water from the dam cleans the paint off the sand right before Candace can show her mom. Django hurries his dad over, only to discover his painting is gone. His dad notices the original drawing in his hand and takes it from him, saying that it's beautiful, and proceeds to put it on the giant fridge in his exhibit. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is depressed over his failure, saying that all he ever wanted was to impress Dr. Gevaarlijk, and she reassures him that "evil doesn't always have to be on a big scale. You can spread evil in the little things you do every day." Heinz is touched, until she angrily informs him that he can't even do that, because he is a total failure, and that he sickens her. Agent P walks up right after she leaves, and Heinz asks Perry if he thinks he's evil. Perry gives him a reassuring grin and Doofenshmirtz says "Thank you, Perry the Platypus. Thank you." Songs * Impress My Professor End Credits The last verse of Impress My Professor. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? ''None. Perry's entrance to his lair With the family out of the house, Perry is watching "his stories" on the TV in the living room, until Major Monogram interrupts him with news that Doofenshmirtz's old professor is in town and together they are bad news. Perry puts on his secret agent hat and walks away. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * 40th episode produced. 41st episode aired, first broadcast on October 17, 2008, as a part of Disney Channel's "Wiz-Tober". *The character of Django Brown is named after Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's son. Likewise, Django's father has a similar appearance to the show creator. *The giant baby head from "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" reappears, this time attached to a body. *This episode is Beppo Brown's first appearance. *The helicopters with paint rollers are similar to the ones used during the "Painting a continent" line during the Title Sequence. *Despite her name being in the title, Candace appears very little in this episode. *This episode may have aired in Latin America under the title of "Giant Art". (Source: a message on TV.com's P&F forums) *Many of Dr. Doofenshmirtz evil creations reappear like the Deflatinator ray and the Drillinator, which he might have retrieved from when Perry the Platypus crashed it to the Old Reliable Geyser. *The hat Doofenshmirtz wears during Impress My Professor is the same hat he wears while singing My Goody Two-Shoes Brother in "Tree to Get Ready". *In the beginning of the episode, the man whose life is made better by knowing what the tip of the shoelace is in "Tip of the Day" is seen in the background (without his hair). *This is the first episode that Django is one of the main characters or central part of the plot.. *Dr. Gevaarlijk doesn't believe Perry is a secret agent when Doofenshmirtz shows him to her in "mindless animal" mode, yet on her way into his apartment she walked right past Perry in Agent P mode. *Gevaarlijk means "dangerous" in Dutch. *'Goof': Before the painting on the desert is washed away, the sun on it is not there. Allusions *Title: The title alludes to the description of an oil painting, "oil on canvas." *The Unpainted Desert is most likely a reference to the Painted Desert in Arizona.http://www.arizona-leisure.com/painted-desert.html Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Joel Grey as Beppo * Jennifer Grey as Dr. Gevaarlijk * Greg Ellis as Jameson * Alec Holden as Django * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Jane Carr, Greg Ellis, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Malcolm McDowell, Candi Milo :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction Category:Season 1 episodes